Special Fans Part 1
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: aku hanyalah fans... ya hanya fans. tak berhak mencintainya lebih dari itu. tapi perasaan ini tak bisa dibohongi. aku rasa dia tidak mencintaiku karena ia juga tak mengenalku, ia hanya tahu aku adalah seorang fans... Myungsoo x Sungyeol - FF YAOI MyungYeol


Tittle : Special Fans #Part 1

Author : evitanurach

Cast : Kim Myungsoo

Lee Sungyeol

Other cast : Member Infinite

Jiyeon (as you)

Genre : YAOI, Romance, School Life, Love

Disclaimer : Myungsoo milik Sungyeol dan Sungyeol milik Myungsoo! MyungYeol Forever! DON'T BE SILENT READER, DON'T COPAS, DON'T BASH, AND JUST FOR FUN! PERHATIAN: Untuk yang tidak suka dengan YAOI sebaiknya jangan coba2 baca, tapi kalo udah terlanjur WAJIB jadi MyungYeol Shipper *LOL XD Ini hanyalah fiksi jadi kalo ada yang gak sesuai ya gapapa, namanya juga fiksi :p

Warning : typo, gaje, bikin mual-mual, cerita kependekan, alur kecepetan, imajinasi tingkat tinggi

Annyeong eonnideul, saengdeul, chingudeul… aku balik lagi dengan FF ku. Sekarang aku buat FF MyungYeol Couple, ini FF MyungYeol pertamaku. Aku bukan Inspirit tapi aku MyungYeol Hard Shipper! kalo liat foto ato video mereka itu gereget banget, kek REAL hyaaaaaaak awalnya aku cuma ngebias L aja di Infinite tapi pas tau ada MyungYeol Couple jadi suka juga sama Yeol, dia itu kek bocah, cocok banget sama L ^^ gara2 L juga aku ngefollow Yeol XD dan gara2 MyungYeol juga aku jadi biasa2 aja sama yg namanya YAOI apalagi menyangkut MyungYeol :* udah dulu ya ceritanya, ok happy reading guys :^)

#Part 1

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah enam namja mempesona yang siap memancarkan sinarnya. Kelas yang bising melengkapi hari-hari disekolah Inspirit. Tapi hanya ada satu kelas yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para fans. Fans? Apakah ini sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh artis? Bukan. Sekolah Inspirit ini mempunyai Band yang bernama Infinite, anggotanya terdiri dari Sunggyu yang merupakan leader sekaligus vokalis utama, Woohyun sebagai vokalis kedua menemani Sunggyu. Lalu ada Hoya sebagai rapper dan juga bassis, Dongwoo yang juga rapper sekaligus Pianis. Anggota termuda, namja cantik yang membuat yeoja iri dengan wajahnya yang cantik, dia adalah Sungjong berdiri sebagai drummer. Dan yang terakhir, yang mempunyai fans paling banyak ialah Myungsoo atau biasanya dipanggil L. Mereka disini lahir pada tahun yang sama, hanya saja bulannya yang berbeda, itu yang membuat Band Infinite ini memiliki leader dan maknae. *ngarang abissss XD*

Mereka sangat terkenal, banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang tergila-gila dengan mereka, apalagi pada Myungsoo. Ada satu namja, dia juga sangat tergila-gila dengan sang gitaris yang tak lain adalah Myungsoo. Sungyeol, namja yang mempunyai pipi chubby ini tak seperti yang lainnya, dia pemalu. Tak berani untuk menghampiri lebih dekat. Saat istirahat tiba, semakin banyak yang mengerumuni kelas dimana enam namja tampan dan mempesona ini berada, mereka memenuhi kelas untuk meminta tanda tangan atau meminta foto bersama. Hampir setiap hari seperti itu.

Sungyeol yang berbeda kelas otomatis harus cepat-cepat datang agar dapat melihat sang pujaan hati. Sungyeol yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan dirinya bisa sedekat itu dengan namja pujaannya. Matanya tak pernah berkedip melihat mata elang itu. Duduk tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Myungsoo. Ramainya orang tak menghambat Sungyeol untuk melihat namja yang sedang meladeni para fansnya dengan senyum yang selalu terukir dibibir manisnya itu. Umur Sungyeol satu tahun lebih tua dari Myungsoo tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak, polos sekali.

~Sungyeol POV~

"Harusnya aku bisa seperti mereka, tapi aku malu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat sudah didepannya" ucapku masih fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Myungsoo dengan tak lupa memotret ciptaan Tuhan yang mungkin diciptakan untukku. Hahhh terlalu berkhayal kau Sungyeol, tidak mungkin itu terjadi.

Kelima namja yang lain juga sepertinya senang berinteraksi dengan para fansnya. Mereka tertawa bersama fans, walaupun ada raut lelah tapi mereka memberikan yang terbaik untuk fansnya karena tanpa fans, mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

Hari-hari berikutnya, selalu itu yang aku lakukan. Ya apalagi selain memperhatikan Myungsoo dari kejauhan, tetapi raut wajahku ikut berubah seketika melihat wajah Myungsoo yang berbeda. Aku melihat ada yang aneh pada Myungsoo. Wajahnya tak seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengan Myungsoo? Terlihat kalau Myungsoo tak meladeni fans-fansnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya Myungie begitu" aku khawatir dengan Myungsoo yang bersikap seperti itu.

Myungsoo membiarkan fans-fansnya mengerumuninya sampai akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan sikap Myungsoo, para fansnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kalian tahu, tidak hanya siswa dari sekolah ini saja yang datang memenuhi kelas tapi siswa dari sekolah lain pun banyak yang datang. Mereka rela membolos demi bertemu dengan enam namja yang sangat dipuja-puja ini. Berbeda dengan aku, walaupun aku satu sekolah dengan mereka tetapi aku tak mempunyai keberanian. Begitu banyaknya siswa dari sekolah lain yang datang, sampai-sampai satpam sekolah terkadang bertindak cepat untuk mengusir siswa dari sekolah lain yang terus memenuhi sekolah. Ya seperti hari ini. Ku beritahu, sekolah ini adalah sekolah namja. Aku juga namja loh, jangan kira aku yeoja. Jadi tak heran bila sekolah sebelah yang merupakan sekolah yeoja menyerbu datang. Begitu banyaknya yeoja yang datang ke sekolah tapi anehnya mataku hanya menuntut pada Myungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghampirinya, sampai kapan aku seperti ini -_-. Ayo Sungyeol hwaiting kau pasti bisa! ^^" aku berucap sendiri menyemangati diriku, aku membulatkan tekadku bahwa aku harus berani.

~Sungyeol POV End~

Sungyeol berjalan pelan, sangat pelan mungkin. Dadanya berdetak semakin cepat saat jarak diantara mereka berkurang. Rasanya ingin dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari tapi itu tidak mungkin karena akan sangat memalukan. Sungyeol sudah berada tepat didepan Myungsoo tapi Myungsoo tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Sungyeol. Sungyeol terus menunduk tak berani melihat mata elang Myungsoo sedekat ini. Hingga akhirnya Sungyeol bersuara "Myungsoo, aku…." Sungyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia hanya ingin bersalaman dengan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tak memperdulikan Sungyeol. Dia malah memasang headset ditelinganya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk melirik Sungyeol sedikit pun. Sungyeol yang keheranan, berbalik badan dan pergi dengan muka sedih.

~Myungsoo POV~

"Aishh ku kira sudah tidak ada yang datang, aku malas sekali hari ini" aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada kursi dan memejamkan mataku, berharap ada ketenangan datang dalam diriku.

"Tapi..sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat dia datang kesini" aku mengingat-ingat apakah aku pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya, tapi mau memaksakan bagaimana pun memang aku belum pernah melihat namja itu.

"Hyak kau kenapa Myung? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini sampai semua fansmu kabur" ucap Sunggyu hyung yang sadar akan keanehanku.

"Entahlah hyung, hari ini aku sedang malas" jawabku seadanya.

"Oh ne, tapi lain kali kau jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau lihat tadi ada namja yang ingin meminta bersalaman denganmu tapi kau mengacuhkannya. Kita harus bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans apapun yang terjadi" nasihat Sunggyu hyung.

"Ne hyung araseo" benar juga apa kata Sunggyu hyung, karena jika kita memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans apapun yang terjadi, dengan sebaliknya fans pun akan bersikap seperti itu pada kita.

~Myungsoo POV End~

Sejak kejadian itu, Sungyeol memutuskan untuk tidak lagi masuk ke kelas Myungsoo, ia takut kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi. Ia kembali pada kebiasaannya dulu, melihat Myungsoo dari luar dan tak lupa memotretnya dengan kamera SLR yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Wajah Myungsoo sudah banyak menghiasi kameranya, jangan sampai semua foto ini hilang, karena ini adalah sebagian dari nyawanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada manusia seperti dia? Ani ani, Myungsoo bukan manusia, dia malaikat yang diturunkan untuk menemaniku kekeke" ucap Sungyeol membayangkan ia dan Myungsoo hidup bersama.

Sedang asyiknya Myungsoo meladeni sesi foto dari fans-fansnya, dia melihat keluar kelas. Matanya menangkap sosok namja manis yang dilihatnya kemarin. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat namja itu juga tersenyum, matanya tak terlihat karena dia sibuk dengan kameranya. "Apakah dia sedang memotretku?" ucap Myungsoo bingung, Myungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Setiap hari yang dilakukan Sungyeol di waktu istirahat adalah melihat Myungsoo. Sungyeol masih tak berani menghampiri Myungsoo dari dekat, dia selalu melihat dari kejauhan dengan kameranya yang setia menemani hari-harinya dengan melihat wajah Myungsoo dikameranya. Mendapatkan banyak foto Myungsoo saja sudah membuatnya senang.

~Myungsoo POV~

Beberapa hari ini aku menyadari namja manis yang tidak ku ketahui namanya itu sering ku lihat diluar kelas dengan kamera yang bertengger dilehernya. Aku bingung sebenarnya namja itu siapa, fansku atau bukan? Tapi anehnya dia tak pernah mendatangiku seperti fansku yang lain. Saat fansku sudah puas dan bubar, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja yang menurutku manis. Manis? Hyak apa yang kau pikirkan Myungsoo!

Aku berjalan keluar kelas berniat menghampiri namja itu. Namja itu masih fokus pada kameranya, kurasa ia pasti bingung kenapa objek potretnya menghilang begitu saja, aku tahu dia sedang memotretku kekeke.

~Myungsoo POV End~

~Sungyeol POV~

Aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba objek yang sedang ku potret menghilang begitu saja. Aku melihat kameraku, ini membuatku semakin bingung, objeknya begitu terlihat sangat dekat padahal aku tak men-zoom kameranya.

Aku menurunkan kamera yang ku pegang dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Myungsoo ada didepanku. Dengan mata tak berkedip sedikit pun dan mulut yang menganga. Tanganku ditarik, hampir saja kameraku jatuh, untungnya aku mengalungkan kameranya dileher. "Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku hanya menurut tanpa protes, protes pun tak berguna pikirku. Namja tinggi itu tak melepaskan tangan kirinya dari tanganku malah menghimpitku didinding dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dinding. Aku menunduk. Entah perasaan apa ini. Tanganku terasa panas karena sentuhan Myungsoo. Aku tak berani menatap mata elang itu. Namja itu akhirnya angkat bicara "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Fansku atau kau ingin mencelakaiku? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu diluar kelasku. Aneh sekali" aku kaget, tak menyangka bahwa Myungsoo memperhatikanku. Kurasa Myungsoo takut kalau aku adalah sasaeng fansnya kekeke. Jangankan jadi aasaeng fans, menjadi fans biasa saja aku malu untuk bertemu denganmu, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kemampuan menjadi sasaeng fans -_-.

"Aku…aku…" dengan wajahku yang masih menunduk hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku, rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Malhaebwa" ucapnya tak sabar, dia mengangkat daguku untuk menatapnya, aku pun dengan terpaksa menatap matanya.

"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tataplah matanya" ucapnya menatap dalam mataku. Aku menatap mata Myungsoo dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip malu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan tangan kiri masih memegang tanganku. Aku pun tak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Ne? Sungyeol. Lee Sungyeol. Aku… sunbaemu" jawabku kembali menundukan kepalaku.

"Oh mianhe hyung" ucapnya tapi sikapnya tak seperti hoobae pada sunbae.

~Sungyeol POV End~

~Myungsoo POV~

"Tatap aku" ucapku kembali mengangkat dagunya. Untuk sepersekian detik kami hanya saling tatap menatap.

"Kau fansku hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

"N..ne" jawabnya terbata.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu masuk ke kelasku untuk meminta tanda tangan atau foto. Aku ingat kejadian waktu itu aku mengacuhkanmu, aku minta maaf hyung tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu pada fansku. Melihatmu sering ada diluar kelas dengan kameramu ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" aku mengintrogasinya, aku yang juga merasa bersalah padanya, tak percaya bahwa ternyata dia adalah sunbaeku. Wajahnya sangat manis tak cocok menjadi sunbae XD.

"Aku…sejujurnya aku memang fansmu, tapi aku tak seperti yang lainnya. Aku..aku malu" ungkapnya, pipinya langsung berubah menjadi merah, kyeop^^ Aku melirik kearah kemeranya, itu ada fotoku^^.

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali Yeolli hyung" ucapku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yeolli? Lucu juga aku memanggilnya begitu kekeke" pikir Myungsoo. Ya sejak saat ini aku memanggilnya Yeolli.

~Myungsoo POV End~

Sungyeol hanya diam diperlakukan seperti ini. _"Yeolli? Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Hanya dia yang memanggilku dengan nama Yeolli. Myungie.. tahukah kau? Dadaku berdebar saat ini, sangat cepat, ini semua adalah ulahmu, rasanya ada ribuan bunga-bunga indah disekitar kita, indah sekali" _pikir Sungyeol.

Bel sekolah berbunyi "Baiklah Yeolli hyung, aku masuk kelas dulu ne" ucapnya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis.

"_Senyumannya ya tuhan, bolehkan aku memilikinya, aku ingin sekali selalu ada didekatnya tapi didekatnya membuatku kikuk"_ ucap Sungyeol dalam hati.

Seperti biasa banyak yeoja dari sekolah sebelah yang bergerombol masuk ke kelas enam namja yang mengagumkan ini. Lagi-lagi Sungyeol hanya bisa melihat dari luar kelas. Myungsoo melayani fansnya dengan senang hati, senyum dibibirnya tak pernah sirna. Sungyeol cemburu. Hatinya sedih melihat itu. Apa? Cemburu? Sedih? Berhak kah Sungyeol merasakan ini? Dia ini siapanya Myungsoo memang? Sungyeol hanyalah fans. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang berarti untuk Myungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu, jangan mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Yeolli" ucapnya dengan muka ditekuk.

Di tempat lain, di sekolah khusus yeoja, ada siswa baru. Yeoja ini penasaran dengan yang dikatakan teman-temannya tentang Band Infinite. Ia diajak oleh temannya untuk melihat Band Infinite.

"Ayo Jiyeon, palli..aku yakin kau pasti suka dengan mereka" temannya menarik tangan Jiyeon tapi setelah melihatnya, reaksi Jiyeon membuat teman-temannya kaget. Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya menatap biasa saja tanpa ada ekspresi seperti suka atau yang lainnya. Mata yeoja ini malah melihat sosok namja yang sedang asyik dengan kameranya, dia tetarik dengan namja ini, pikirnya. Jiyeon mendapati namja yang menarik perhatiannya sedang duduk dengan melihat kameranya. Jiyeon berdiri didepan Sungyeol, Sungyeol menyadari ada yang datang dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap yeoja yang tersenyum padanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh ne" jawab Sungyeol tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jiyeon melirik kamera Sungyeol "Ah kau fans dari Infinite?" lanjutnya.

"Ne, kau juga?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Ani" jawab Jiyeon menatap Sungyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Sungyeol tetap fokus pada kameranya.

"Entahlah aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka".

"Oh begitu..kau kesini sendiri? Oya namaku Sungyeol" ucap Sungyeol memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu dan menyalami Jiyeon.

"Aku kesini bersama temanku tapi mereka sedang sibuk dengan Infinite, aku kesini juga diajak oleh mereka. Aku Jiyeon, salam kenal ne" Jiyeon tersenyum senang, tidak salah pilihannya. Sungyeol memang namja baik, bagaimana bisa dia menemukan namja semanis ini.

Sungyeol dan Jiyeon bercerita tentang sekolah mereka, tertawa lepas jika ada cerita yang lucu. Tak diketahui Sungyeol jika Myungsoo tak sengaja melihat adegan ini. Aneh sekali. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat ini. Sungyeol bercengkrama dengan yeoja asing itu dengan wajah yang berbinar. Berbeda saat bertemu dengannya, tak ada senyum yang ia tunjukan pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol dengan tatapan nanar. Memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Baiklah Sungyeol oppa aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Besok-besok aku boleh kesini lagi kan oppa?" Jiyeon memanggil Sungyeol dengan oppa karena ia tahu kalau ternyata Sungyeol lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Ah ne Jiyeon, hati-hati ne" ucap Sungyeol saling melambaikan tangan.

Sejak pertemuan yang tidak direncakan itu, Jiyeon sering mendatangi sekolah Infinite hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sungyeol dan hari ini Jiyeon memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungyeol.

"Oppa, aku mau bicara" ucap Jiyeon menatap Sungyeol dalam.

"Ne Jiyeon, ada apa?" tanya Sungyeol membalas tatapan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon menyentuh kedua tangan Sungyeol "Oppa, kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita yang tak direncakan itu. Aku…sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menyatakannya padamu. Saranghae Sungyeol oppa" Jiyeon tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari Sungyeol.

Sungyeol bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa nyaman bila bersama Jiyeon tapi pikirannya selalu muncul wajah Myungsoo. Sungyeol tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jiyeon dan akhirnya kata ini yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae Jiyeon" Sungyeol menarik Jiyeon kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo oppa" ucap Jiyeon tersenyum membalas pelukan Sungyeol.

Mereka semakin sering bertemu. Sekolah mungkin menjadi tempat yang pas untuk mereka bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Sungyeol berpikir mungkin dia jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan Myungsoo. Karena dia hanya fans, ya hanya fans. Dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri.

Sekarang Sungyeol tak pernah lagi datang menghampiri Myungsoo walaupun hanya untuk sekedar memotretnya. Waktunya sekarang lebih sering ia gunakan untuk yeojachingunya. Myungsoo yang heran kenapa ia tak pernah melihat sosok namja manis itu lagi. Ia rindu dengan namja itu. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Sungyeol dan mendapatinya sedang bersama yeoja yang waktu itu dilihatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungyeol dan yeoja itu? Ada hubungan apa mereka ini? Myungsoo menunggu sampai yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Sungyeol. Dengan pikirannya yang kesal Myungsoo berlari menghampiri Sungyeol.

~Sungyeol POV~

Ada yang menarik tanganku. Aku lihat itu Myungsoo. Hatiku tak terima. Tanganku sakit. Aku ingin protes. Tapi terlihat sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia kesal denganku.

Bug. Dia mendorong tubuh kecilku kencang sampai menimbulkan suara. Aku meringis kesakitan tapi aku hanya diam saja, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya tajam.

"Mwo?" aku yang bingung malah balik bertanya.

"Yeolli, kau berpacaran dengan yeoja itu?" tanyanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Eoh? Ne, wae? Apa urusannya denganmu?" jawabku tak kalah tingginya, aku kesal ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja ini tiba-tiba menarikku dan memarahiku.

Grep. Pelukan ini. Myungsoo menarikku, memelukku erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya, napasnya menderu begitu terasa dileherku. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada dalam dekapan Myungsoo. Tanganku dengan refleks terangkat membalas dekapan dari Myungsoo. Dalam sekejap aku bisa melupakan Jiyeon. Dibenakku sekarang hanya ada Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi saat aku melihatmu, kau sangat berbeda dengan fansku yang lain. Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu dengan yeoja itu, hyung. Aku pinta kau akhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Apakah kau ingin hatiku sakit karenamu, Yeolli hyung?" ungkap Myungsoo masih memelukku, bicara sangat lembut ditelingaku, dibuat begini hatiku jadi luluh.

Aku berpikir keras apakah aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jiyeon. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jiyeon, kalau aku memutuskan Jiyeon itu artinya aku menyakiti perasaan Jiyeon. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang, aku harus memilih mana yang lebih penting. Jiyeon atau Myungsoo?

Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh pundakku "Kau pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku tadi ne, aku akan menunggunya hyung" ucap Myungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambutku, ya itu menjadi kebiasaannya. Aku hanya diam saja sampai Myungsoo menghilang dari hadapanku, kata-kata Myungsoo masih terngiang diotakku. _Aku pinta kau akhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Apakah kau ingin hatiku sakit karenamu, Yeolli hyung?_

~Sungyeol POV End~

"Ya, sepertinya memang harus. Besok aku harus bertemu dengan Jiyeon. Mianhae Jiyeon" pikirnya hubungannya hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada Myungsoo tapi itu tak berhasil. Ia tak ingin menyakiti yeoja yang sudah menghiasi hari-harinya ini lebih dalam, cukup sampai disini saja.

"Jiyeon, aku ingin bicara" ucap Sungyeol menunduk.

"Ne oppa ada apa? Katakan saja" jawab Jiyeon menatap Sungyeol bingung tiba-tiba Sungyeol bicara serius dengannya.

"Mianhae…mianhae Jiyeon, hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini" Sungyeol terus menunduk hingga Jiyeon memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana oppa, araseo. Kau menyukai namja itu kan? Aku tahu…sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu oppa. Jalani pilihanmu sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Jiyeon tenang, lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang, sebenarnya matanya sudah tak dapat menahan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari matanya. Ia tahu Sungyeol menyukai namja yang ada dikameranya itu.

~Flashback~

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jiyeon melirik kamera Sungyeol "Ah kau fans dari Infinite?" lanjutnya._

"_Oh begitu..kau kesini sendiri? Oya namaku Sungyeol" ucap Sungyeol memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu dan menyalami Jiyeon._

"_Aku kesini bersama temanku tapi mereka sedang sibuk dengan Infinite, aku kesini juga diajak oleh mereka. Aku Jiyeon, salam kenal ne" Jiyeon tersenyum senang, tidak salah pilihannya. Sungyeol memang namja baik, bagaimana bisa dia menemukan namja semanis ini._

"_Baiklah Sungyeol oppa aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Besok-besok aku boleh kesini lagi kan oppa?" Jiyeon memanggil Sungyeol dengan oppa karena ia tahu kalau ternyata Sungyeol lebih tua satu tahun darinya._

"_Nado saranghae Jiyeon" Sungyeol menarik Jiyeon kedalam pelukannya._

Flashback End

Ingatan itu muncul tanpa disuruh. Jiyeon tak pernah berpikir bahwa pertemuannya yang tak direncanakan itu akan menghasilkan perpisahan yang tak direncakan juga. Ia ingin mendengar kata itu lagi dari mulut Sungyeol tapi tidak mungkin karena Sungyeol sekarang tak mencintainya. Biarkanlah ini menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidup Jiyeon, ia akan lebih bahagia bila melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia juga walau bukan bersama dirinya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum air matanya turun, Jiyeon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne oppa, jaga dirimu" Jiyeon menepuk bahu Sungyeol dan pergi menjauh, pipinya terasa basah, ia mengusapnya cepat.

"Mianhae Jiyeon, jeongmal mianhae…." Ucap Sungyeol lirih sesaat Jiyeon pergi dari hadapannya.

Sabtu malam, sekolah mengadakan acara pentas seni yang pasti menampilkan Band sekolah yaitu Band Infinite. Siswa dari sekolah lain banyak yang berdatangan memenuhi sekolah Inspirit hanya untuk melihat penampilan dari Band Infinite. Suara teriakan memenuhi lapangan sekolah saat Band Infinite muncul, mereka menyanyikan lagu Be Mine *author ngarang banget ini, udah Infinite dijadiin band, ditambah Be Mine versi band gimana ceritanya? XDD*. Terasa begitu cepat, lagu yang dinyanyikan Infinite selesai. Saat yang lain turun panggung, Myungsoo masih berdiri dipanggung memegang mic.

"Myungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Woohyun, tapi tak ditanggapi oleh Myungsoo

"Selamat malam, aku Myungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jadi ku mohon semuanya harap diam" Myungsoo diam sejenak sampai penonton yang awalnya heboh langsung diam.

"Aku menyukai salah satu penonton yang ada disini. Namja manis yang selalu membuatku khawatir, Lee Sungyeol" lanjutnya, semua penonton kaget. Myungsoo dengan mantap mengucapkan nama itu. Sungyeol yang sadar namanya disebut kaget dan melihat sekelilingnya sedang menatap kearah dirinya. Myungsoo turun dari panggung dan membawa Sungyeol ke atas panggung. Penonton yang melihat kaget terutama para fans Myungsoo. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak setuju tapi ada beberapa yang meneriakan "MYUNGYEOL KISS MYUNGYEOL KISS MYUNGYEOL KISS !".

"Ada apa ini kenapa semua menyuruh kami untuk berciuman" pikir Myungsoo. Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol dan membisikan sesuatu pada Sungyeol.

"Kau lihat banyak yang mendukung kita" di bawah cahaya bintang yang menjadi saksi moment MyungYeol. Myungsoo berbisik dan menghembuskan napas dileher Sungyeol. Itu membuatnya geli.

Myungsoo tahu bahwa Sungyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi dia tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Sungyeol. Sungyeol belum menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Myungsoo. Padahal dirinya telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jiyeon. Penonton semakin heboh melihat adegan diatas panggung. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Myungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Sungyeol hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

Myungsoo mempunyai banyak sasaeng fans, itu membuatnya ngeri. Hari-harinya selalu diikuti oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ada tiga yeoja yang merupakan Sasaeng fans Myungsoo yang mengikuti kemana Myungsoo pergi. Sekolah baru selesai dimalam hari. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana rumah Myungsoo kecuali kelima teman Bandnya. Ketiga sasaeng ini membuntuti Myungsoo dengan menaiki taxi, sedangkan Myungsoo menggunakan motornya. Gelapnya malam Seoul yang tak begitu ramai memungkinkan untuk sasaeng fans membuntuti kemana sang artis dengan mudah. Myungsoo yang sadar ada yang mengikutinya memberhentikan motornya dan menoleh ke belakang. Taxi itu pun mendadak ikut berhenti. Myungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat Myungsoo ingin masuk ke apartemennya, ia melihat taxi tadi berhenti didepan apartemennya dan Myungsoo melihat tiga yeoja yang sangat jelas sedang memotret sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

************************************************** ****************************Cuaca sudah gelap, bulan dan bintang menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari bumi.

Sungyeol yang sedang berjalan sendirian menyadari ada yang mengikutinya "Hyak Lee Sungyeol" ada yang memanggil namanya. Itu suara yeoja.

"Oh ne itu namaku, kalian siapa?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang terpenting adalah kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan uri Myungsoo oppa! araseo?" teriak mereka lalu menyiramkan ember yang berisi air pada tubuh mungil Sungyeol. Ia hanya bisa diam. Apa salahnya sampai ia diperlakukan seperti ini? Tubuhnya menggigil. Bagaimana tidak malam yang dingin ditambah dia malah menerima siraman air yang membuat tubunya membeku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak seseorang. Suara itu. Suara Myungsoo.

"Myu….Myungsoo oppa" ucap mereka gelagapan.

"Kalian yang kemarin malam mengikuti ku sampai ke apartemen dan memotretnya bukan?" tanya Myungsoo tajam.

"Mi…mianhae oppa" ucap mereka.

"Hapus foto itu dan seharusnya kalian meminta maaf pada Sungyeol hyung " mereka langsung menghapus fotonya dan meminta maaf pada Sungyeol.

"Mianhae Sungyeol" dengan terbirit-birit mereka pergi meninggalkan MyungYeol.

"Gomawo Myungie" ucap Sungyeol dengan bibir yang bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Rambutmu basah Yeollie hyung, lihatlah tubuhmu menggigil" Myungsoo melepas jas seragam Sungyeol dan memakaikan jasnya ditubuh Sungyeol. Biarkanlah tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan karena udara malam daripada membiarkan namja manis ini sakit.

"Naiklah hyung, sudah malam begini kau mau menunggu bus sampai jam berapa, lebih baik ke apartemenku dulu, kau akan sakit kalau membiarkan tubuhmu basah kuyup" Myungsoo menepuk motornya menyuruh Sungyeol naik ke motornya.

"Pegangan, aku akan mengebut. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sakit karena angin malam, bisa-bisa orangtuamu mengomeliku, hyung" Sungyeol pun dengan sedikit ragu merangkul pinggang Myungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Myungsoo. Sungyeol masih terdiam didepan pintu apartemen Myungsoo. Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungyeol untuk masuk, Sungyeol duduk di sofa kecil di apartemen Myungsoo. Myungsoo masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil baju tidurnya yang mungkin cukup dibadan Sungyeol.

"Mandilah, nanti kau sakit hyung, ini bajunya, semoga cukup ditubuhmu" ucap Myungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Sungyeol. Namja ini suka sekali mengacak-acak rambut Sungyeol. Tidak bisa terbayangkan Sungyeol bisa sedekat ini dengan Myungsoo, memakai baju tidur miliknya. Harum tubuh Myungsoo tercium dari baju tidurnya.

Myungsoo sudah mengganti bajunya saat Sungyeol selesai mandi, Myungsoo sudah menyiapkan kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sungyeol. Mereka duduk di sofa itu. Sungyeol menyusup kopinya dengan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar terasa hangat.

"Gomawo Myungie…" ucap Sungyeol menaruh gelasnya. Tangannya ada yang menyentuh. Sungyeol tak berani menoleh. Genggaman itu erat hingga menimbulkan rasa hangat yang luar biasa.

"Yeolli hyung…."

TBC

Aku tunggu reviewnya yaaa~


End file.
